


The Deal of a Lifetime

by TheSkyIsALie



Series: Affections of the Underworld [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Deals, Demon!Jason, Halloween, M/M, student!tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/pseuds/TheSkyIsALie
Summary: Tim had steadily become used to being alone - until an unlikely someone appears in his life from an encounter he can't quite remember. Jason cares for Tim, and Tim quickly comes to trust him - even with the little thought at the back of his mind telling him something isn't quite right.





	The Deal of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> The first story of a five part series I have prepared for Halloween (as it's simply the best holiday). I will be uploading each part on the Monday of each week of October and then the final story on Halloween itself.
> 
> I will be very exited to hear what people think and any guesses as to where the story might go. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Business was the same as usual, though Jason still found himself bored. For a demon of his caliber, to simply create contract after contract with willing, desperate humans became monotonous, no matter how lucrative.

He hadn’t long finalised a contract with a human that had sold their soul for immediate collection once their two years of owning billions of dollars had ended - though Jason was already busy watching for his next business partner- victim- whatever they should be called.

The cold october evening was steadily fading into night - the sky long since having gone dark, though the streets remained lit and busy with people. Jason had been perched against the wall of an alleyway, smoking a conjured cigarette as his trained eyes observed the masses until the right human walked passed.

They looked drained, both mentally and physically - dark circles heavy beneath their pretty blue eyes and a tired wilt to their slim shoulders. Their pace was fast and Jason’s short first glance kept him from determining if they were female or male with the pretty, fair features and small stature - too androgynous to figure out easily.

Though the gender of the contractor rarely mattered to the contract made, it often made a difference to Jason’s success if he knew beforehand, as he had found in his years that different genders often preferred to be approached in different ways - and often were more tempted by different sins.

Jason stepped out from the alley as soon as the person had passed, matching his pace with thier’s and beginning to follow them through the busy city square.

Their hoodie was large and a pale yellow colour with the city university logo on the back - worn but not old - their jeans a washed out blue and fitted but not tight and the trainers on their feet were dirty - possibly white, once. The whole outfit, including the grey messenger bag at the person’s hip, told _student_ \- a type that was often tricky to score big with, as they thought themselves to be building in potentiel and were often cynical and suspicious; unneeding of any sort of _get rich quick_ or _call revenge on another_ deals like most others went for.

Jason deduced quickly that his target was making their way to the nearest station - probably on their way home from an evening out or some sort of part-time job. He would corner them there, and so took his time during their short walk to observe a little more about the student.

They were not far from a full foot shorter than him - though Jason _was_ tall, and a smaller figure was not uncommon in their clearly east asian heritage - their slight build was lost beneath the large, thick material of their hoodie, though they were clearly thin, possibly in shape. Their hair was black and tied back in a short ponytail, soft wisps falling from the band where they were cut too short or had been messed too much.

They seemed like the quiet type, Jason decided - unassuming and almost innocent in an inexperienced sort of way, though probably still smart. Certain things could be told about a human through a demon’s senses, but Jason often wondered if his assumptions were more him reading into things rather than his own actual instincts. Still, he wondered what their soul would be like - whether it would be tarnished with passed guilt or weakened through old sins like almost every other was.

The station was around the corner, the streets now empty and dingy so far from the city centre, though Jason’s glamour kept him from being noticed by the student, who moved to climb the metal steps to the monorail tracks quickly - clearly wary about being alone in the dark.

Jason couldn’t help his smile - if only they knew they were being trailed by a demon.

The wait at the single track station was short and Jason stayed behind the student as they played on the dim screen of their phone. He waited for the monorail carriages to pull in, his chance to capture the student where he wanted them appearing the second the doors of the short train opened.

There were two places any demon’s powers amplified and could be used to their full potential - one was crossroads and the other doorways. The carriage the student stepped to had contained two other passengers, but with a simple and well practiced will of his powers, Jason called for the doorway to open to a pocket of his own creation, where all would be under his control.

The student noticed nothing, as the inside of the cart looked identical - sans the two occupants that rode in the original - each detail from the buzzing of the dull, fluorescent lights to the aged stains on the walls exact. Jason stepped into the carriage behind the student, allowing the doors to slide shut behind them both as he took a seat opposite the fraying, cushioned bench they chose.

The view of the student sitting across from Jason was clear, if a little shadowed from the flickering, low lights. Their skin was pale and fair, cheekbones high, lips chapped and cheeks and nose flush in the cold weather. Jason decided they were most likely male, despite the long lashes and full lips and pretty, pretty face. He’d be asking their name and taking a look at their soul soon, anyway, so he supposed he’d be finding out then. 

Jason kept the carriage quiet for a few minutes, counting the seconds down until they were far enough away from any buildings that stood as high as the monorail tracks, keeping prying eyes as far as he could before he pulled the carriage to a sudden stop.

The student braced on the arm of the bench as their carriage screeched to a sharp halt, flickering lights blacking out completely and they were left in an isolated darkness before the red emergency lights switched on. Jason released the glamour he had kept on himself as the student’s pale eyes flickered over to him, acknowledging his person as something other than just another presence for the first time.

“Was that all ‘a the city er just the tracks?” Jason asked, acting just as surprised as the student. They stared at him a moment, blue eyes reflecting purple in the red dim.

“Just the tracks, I think.” They said after a moment, voice raspy and almost too deep for a woman, but too high for a man. “Looks like the rest of the city’s still lit.”

Jason followed the student’s line of sight through the grimy windows behind him to the lights of the city, still feigning his surprise.

“Ya think somethin’ happened up the track?” He asked, keeping the conversation rolling as the student shrugged.

“It could just be the carriages, I suppose - maybe maintenance, though you’d think they’d wait until the line’s finished.”

“Not in this damn city.” Jason huffed, leaning back a little to get comfy, “Hope it don’t take too long, whatever it is.”

“Me too.” they sighed, sinking back into the bench, seemingly figuring they’d be there for a while.

“Ya headin’ somewhere?”

The student looked up again from where they had been checking the time on their phone, and Jason was struck again by their pretty, delicate features and piercing eyes. They seemed to mull over the possible repercussions of telling a stranger where they were going before replying, 

“Just home.”

“Late night out?” Jason hummed, keeping his questions unobtrusive.

“Evening classes. I take them to keep my scholarship up.”

“Oh, yer a smart kid.” He’d thought as much, something about the student’s quick walk and sharp eyes had told Jason their mind was just the same.

“I’m not a kid, thank you, I’m nineteen.” the student huffed, making it obvious that it wasn’t the first time their age had been mistaken or teased at.

“Nineteen ain’t really an adult, though, is it?”

“What’s your name?” the student blurted out, seemingly simply wanting to change the conversation subject, though a little embarrassed with themselves once they’d done it. At least Jason no longer needed to find a way to casually ask for the other’s name.

“‘M Jason. You?”

“Uh, Tim. My name’s Tim.” Male, then. Jason hummed, eyes gazing into Tim’s and watching as the student clearly attempted to work out his intentions. He would have no luck - a demon’s eyes could reflect whatever they wanted them too; there was a reason they could easily be so convincing, with no way of reading the truth through their gaze.

“Well, Timmy, I’d get ringin’ ya mum ta tell e‘r you’ll be late home.”

“Oh, no - there’s no one like that. I, er, I don’t have anyone waiting for me.” Tim shook his head, surprisingly quick to correct Jason on the detail.

“Ya live alone?”

“Yes, but even if I didn’t, there’s not, um - there isn’t-”

“Ah, ya don’t have a family?” Jason concluded, watching the slight wavering in Tim’s eyes. This was always the most difficult part of any deal - finding the soul. Making contracts without taking a look at what he was bargaining for was useless to Jason, as it would be so easy to give a human more than they were worth - it was the reason many contract demons didn’t make it in the business and were eventually condemned. No, Jason had to have a look before he offered a human any sort of wishes, as he needed to gain more power from them by the end of their contract than he had lost with whatever conjurings or controlings he made during it.

However, to do that, Jason needed the human to open up to him - a human had to be vulnerable to whatever had withered their soul throughout their life for it to be bared to him, whether they knew they were doing it or not.

Tim brushed some of the hair that had fallen from his ponytail behind his ear, pretty eyes downcast.

“I don’t have anyone.” he admitted, and Jason struggled for a moment to conceal his gleeful smirk - he had a good feeling about this deal. “I used to have a bunch of people around me, but I’ve lost all of them now. I don’t have anyone anymore.”

Souls were a difficult thing to describe - something like seeing sound waves or a tiny, concentrated nebula. Most souls were tarnished in one way or another, especially in places like Gotham - whether their colour had weakened from depression or guilt or trauma, or if it had begun to shred itself apart, steadily disintegrating from years of sins and crimes committed. Few souls were whole, fewer were bright.

Tim’s soul was beautiful.

Jason had slowed the time in his little pocket of reality - allowing himself a moment of stunned silence as he marveled at the bright glow and full, thick wisps of soul before him. Tim’s pain was clear, but the grieving loss the student was currently heavy with were more like bruises - dim patches in the light that flickered and dulled to murky colours.

But a bruised soul would heal with time - the only true marks on Tim’s soul would heal with time, and otherwise it was simply gorgeous. Pure, powerful, bright, beautiful. Priceless.

Jason had to do whatever he could to make that soul his.

“‘M sorry. I didn’t mean ta hit an open wound.” Jason lied, time returning to its natural state and the conversation continuing as if nothing had happened.

“No, it’s okay. Most of it happened a while ago now, anyway. I’m starting to get back on my feet.”

“Can’t imagine livin’ the strugglin’ life of a student’s really makin’ that too easy.”

“It isn’t, but I get by. My scholarship pays for some things, so I don’t have as much to worry about as a lot of students do.” Tim smiled, seeming to be attempting to look on the brighter side - not always the easiest when you essentially had nothing in your life.

“Ya don’t gotta be humble with me, darlin’.” Tim smiled.

“I’m not - I know things could be a lot better. I just know it could be a lot worse, too. It’s not like I don’t want anything or that sort of thing.”

“Then what’d ya choose if ya could wish fer anythin’ in the world?”

“You mean like an end world hunger or no more war sort of thing?” Tim asked, one brow raised in query.

“More personal - more like win the lottery or never get sick, cure the cancer of a loved one, that sort ‘a thing.” This was it. This was the moment Jason would learn exactly what he needed to do to get his hands on such a beautiful, untarnished soul.

Tim hummed, leaning forward in his seat to rest his elbow on his knee, cradling his cheek in his hand as he thought.

“I don’t know, it sounds pretty stupid, I suppose.” he huffed after a moment, eyes flickering back to Jason, clearly having decided but unwilling to share. Jason willed all his talents of persuasion forth, almost on the edge of his seat - so _desperate_ to finalise this sweet, sweet deal.

“No, go on. No one’s judgin’ ya here, darlin’. We get off this track and we’ll probably never see eachother again.” Which was a lie, because Jason would be seeing Tim when collection day came and Jason’s end of whatever deal Tim was about to make was fulfilled.

“Then, I suppose I’d wish for someone that would always stay with me - always love me and want to be with me.”

The moment the terms were spoken Tim’s body went lax - his posture drooping and eyes falling half shut, falling into the trance that would leave him with no clear recollection of the deal being made, only the knowledge of the outcome.

But Jason didn’t jump straight into the contract like he had wanted to only seconds before, Tim’s words leaving him frozen where he sat.

Someone to stay with him. Someone to love him. Jason could conjure and control many things for his deals - he could make another human fall in love, he could control which horse won the race, he could shift the stock market, he could conjure animals and objects and entire buildings.

The one thing Jason couldn’t make out of thin air was another human - and all the loss that Tim’s soul was currently bruised with very clearly indicated that there was no one in Tim’s life for him to simply take control of.

Jason had two options; he could call in another demon, one that was far below him in rank and would have no choice but to obey his orders. He could have another demon stay with Tim as a lifelong friend for as short a time as he could get in the contract about to be made. But Jason couldn’t trust another demon. One look at Tim’s precious soul and anyone would chance going against even someone as powerful as him to get their hands on it while his back was turned.

Which really only left him with one option - himself.

If Jason offered himself over as a part of the deal, he could look after his prize at the same time as fulfilling his end of the bargain. He could also possibly fix those bruises faster, which would raise the value of that gorgeous soul. It was his only option, as well as his best - even if he didn’t necessarily want to do it.

Jason let out a long, heavy sigh - readying to sign himself away for the next few years, at least.

“You want someone to love you? Someone that will stay with you for as long as you have?” he asked, eyes trained on Tim’s weighted form. The spell could not alter what Tim truly wanted, keeping him from signing away something he would not actually give - but it would keep his conscious mind away, keeping him from remembering the deal and from startling at Jason’s questions. Essentially, Jason was speaking to the student’s subconscious.

“Yes.” Tim replied, almost instantly - voice hushed and weak, as if he were falling asleep.

“Would you sell your soul for it?” There was quiet in the carriage as Tim decided.

“Yes.”

“Are you willing to exchange your soul - in the pure condition that it is in currently - if I give you that someone?”

“Yes.”

“One year.” Jason offered, waiting for Tim to name his own time limit.

“One year.” he agreed.

Again, Jason stopped. Tim had been losing hope long before he had lost his last person, clearly. People only agreed to such a short timescale when they were desperate for whatever happiness they were asking for - when they were reaching the point of no longer seeing their own self worth and only wanted the last little bit of happiness before their time came.

A single year was barely any time at all for what Tim was asking for. Someone to love him for a lifetime barely counted if a lifetime was only a year long.

Jason almost felt as if he should argue longer for Tim’s sake, but this was better for him. The shorter the contract the less time he was confined to it and the less effort he had to put into protecting Tim’s soul.

“Then the terms of our contract have been named, Tim, and you agree to my taking of your soul after one year has passed from this day as I shall grant you your someone.”

“I agree.”

“Then our contract is signed.”

The dim red glow switched back to the flickering of the fluorescent carriage lights and the doors slid open, the monorail readily pulled in to the final station of its track. Jason paused for a moment, gaze fixed where Tim’s body sat unconscious and slumped over - where it would stay in Jason’s pocket reality for a few more moments before he woke and forgot the deal just made.

Jason would show his face to the younger tomorrow, and Tim would never question where exactly his new friend had come from - just that he could trust him and love him and know that Jason would never leave for as long as he had. 

\---

A little over a week had passed since Jason had begun to visit Tim daily - the contract demon finding himself over at the little student’s apartment more than he was his own.

Tim was different to what Jason had initially expected; a sweet kid that hated the cold despite autumn being his favourite season and spent most of his time studying for his university classes - he ate little and rarely went out, had a possibly too overactive imagination and would often fall asleep when the warm sun shone through the windows to bath the apartment in heat.

Tim clearly functioned well in his simple apartment far from his university or any social life he could have - and had Jason not known differently, he would have assumed that Tim had been fine before their deal - content to live alone and without another’s company.

However, it had become blindingly obvious within the first few days that Tim truly thrived from having another around that he trusted. Jason hadn’t been sure exactly what the time he would be spending with Tim would manifest as, but the evenings spent sat on the little sofa in the warmth of the human’s apartment, listening to the rough weather outside - Jason reading while Tim studied until he fell asleep, a soft smile on his face at the presence of another had certainly never been it.

The second Thursday after Tim had signed the deal with Jason brought the same rough winds that had been blustering through Gotham for days. Jason knocked on the old wooden door at the end of the apartment corridor, listening for the telltale padding of Tim’s feet on the wooden flooring of the hallway behind it.

Tim peeked out from behind the door after the old lock had clicked open, a pretty smile pulling at the corners of his lips upon the sight of Jason stood - still in his winter’s coat and carrying the chill from outside.

“Do you think it’s weird I can imagine exactly what having skin on my teeth would feel like?” the little student asked in lieu of a greeting, startling a laugh out of Jason.

“‘S prob’ly a li’l weird, darlin’.” the demon admitted, stepping into the apartment when Tim held the door open wide enough to bid him entrance, following the elder back into the mainroom after he had relocked the door again.

“I was thinking about it last night. It’s a strange saying, but I can imagine exactly what it would be like.” 

“You studyin’?” Jason asked, eyeing the papers and books scattered about the coffee table and piled on the little sofa that sat in the centre of the mainroom.

“I’ve got a paper due next week. I was trying to work on it a little before you came over to distract me.” Tim hummed, moving passed Jason to begin clearing away his work.

“I can find somethin’ ta do with myself if ya need ta study, li’l darlin’.” he offered, though Tim was quick to shake his head as he collected his study material together.

“No, I’d rather be spending time with you than working.” the little human dismissed, turning to Jason with a sweet, dazzling smile as he sat his papers down on the floor at the foot of the coffee table. Jason didn’t deny himself the moment to stare - admiring how bright Tim’s pretty blue eyes had become in the week he’d been keeping him company.

“Ya gonna start droppin’ behind in ya classes, darlin’.” Jason hummed, seating himself down on the sofa, spreading an arm across the back cushion. Tim barely took a second to slot himself into the space Jason had provided at his side - the demon had learnt quickly that Tim loved to cuddle and often sought out the warmth of others.

“No, I’m just going to have to start actually putting in a little effort.” the human hummed, smiling.

Jason laughed - as much as he was reluctant to admit it, even to himself, he had grown to quite like Tim quickly. The little human was sarcastic and smart, quick witted enough to even keep Jason on his toes at times. Tim was none of the falsities that Jason hated in humans, he never attempted to pretend to be better than he truly was and could admit to his own faults, never claimed to be sinless, despite actually being one of the only humans Jason had met that virtually was.

Tim was beautiful and strong enough to keep moving in the face of what Jason had learnt to be a catastrophic loss in a short period of time - and despite all the cynicism that came with being a demon, even Jason could find himself admiring Tim for that.

Being with Tim had also brought a part of Jason out that the demon himself hadn’t even realised he had. Tim gave Jason the opportunity to relax, allowing him the space and time to simply sit comfortably with the TV on quietly or a book in his hand - feeling none of the impulses to go out and commit the sins that came with being a demon.

Tim reached for the television remote, flicking through the lists of shows until he found the drama they had been half watching yesterday, curling back into Jason’s side once he had selected play. Jason curled his arm a little tighter over Tim’s slim shoulders, thinking that perhaps staying with the little human wouldn’t be so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be up next Monday, thank you for reading!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr at the-sky-is-a-lie or come and chat on Discord at #7527


End file.
